Until death sever us
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: A.U ItaSaso... Tragedia, una terrible enfermedad... Yaoi


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hoe gaat het met jou!!! ****(en otras palabras… hola en holandes XD)**

**Aquí les traigo un One Shot ItaSaso (esta vez si yaoi:3), es un fan que escribi recientemente, en la última semana de vacaciones 19 de enero para ser exactos :D, vacaciones que no disfrute mucho… me la jale en anatomía y necesitaba desquitarme con alguien TT-TT**

**Pero en vez de golpear a alguien^^ decidí escribir, es un A.U y también tiene OOC para que se adapte a la historia, y que más… a sí! La letra de canción, pues esa estaba escuchando cuando lo escribi y a mi opinon pus le queda, pero no se a ustedes, disfrutenlo! XD**

**Until death sever us**

La ciudad era enorme, el ruido de los autos se escuchaba por doquier y el bullicio de la gente unos apurados y otros tranquilos.

Por la acera caminaba un joven de cabello negro atado con una coleta baja, su piel ligeramente pálida, alto y ojos de color carmesí. Su nombre Uchiha Itachi.

Como de costumbre salía de su casa rumbo al colegio, no le gustaba ser apresurado asa que salía temprano para ir a paso lento y tranquilo. Por otro lado un joven pelirrojo, piel igual de pálida y ojos violetas iba rumbo al mismo sitio, Akasuna no Sasori.

Llegaron a su destino pero nunca intercambiaron palabra ni mirada alguna ya que iban en clases separadas. Eran unos completos extraños… pero no por mucho…

- Sasori, vas a ir a la plaza con los demás? –le pregunto uno de sus compañeros

- No, hoy no, pero si quieres puedes ir con ellos, yo me puedo ir solo –respondió con una sonrisa

- Mmm… no, no tengo muchas ganas. Mejor me voy a mi casa –contesto un joven rubio y ojos azules con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, Deidara.

- Ah entonces vámonos –hablo el pelirrojo

Llegaron a la parada de autobuses y se dispusieron a esperar su transporte, sin percatarse de que tenían compañía. Así es, su compañía era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi quien se encontraba parado a un lado del pelirrojo.

Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que llegaron al sitio y fue cuando entonces.

- Mn… -se quejo el pelirrojo

- Qué sucede Sasori? –pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio

- No es nada, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza –señalando el lugar mencionado- Creo que es porque mañana nos dan calificaciones… -aseguró

- Nervioso? –pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

- No! –se indigno, lo que provocó una carcajada en su amigo

- … -Itachi por su parte se mantenía metido en su mundo ignorándolos.

Cuando el autobús por fin se diviso a lo lejos el rubio hizo la señal para que este se detuviera. El gran autobús se detuvo frente ellos y abrió sus puertas, pero oh sorpresa solo habían dos lugares y antes de que el rubio llegase a la puerta, el pelinegro lo empujo levemente y se coloco en la puerta cosa que molesto al rubio.

- Hey! Yo iba primero! –gruño Deidara

- Lo dijiste, "Ibas primero" –dijo fríamente

- Eso no es justo! Déjanos pasar! –

- No molestes… -empujo al rubio el cual callo sentado

- Oye! Qué cuál es tu problema?! –hablo enojado el pelirrojo y levantando a su compañero.

- … -el pelinegro los ignoro por completo y se dispuso a subir, pero antes de poner un pie en el escalón del autobús Sasori lo detuvo del brazo.

- Discúlpate inmediatamente por lo que hiciste! –

- No molestes… y aléjate de mi… -

Así comenzaron una discusión, y el chofer al ver a los tres peleando como niñitos puso en marcha el vehículo y los dejo.

- Ves lo que hiciste?! –el pelinegro estaba enojado

- Tu empezaste! –el rubio

- Ya basta! –hablo el pelirrojo- Ahh… olvídenlo, esperemos el siguiente –

- … -Itachi y Deidara mirándose con gran enojo

Paso un largo tiempo y el autobús no llegaba y los tres estaban más que artos.

- Ahh… creo que mejor me voy a pie… -el rubio quien empezaba a caminar- No vienes? –

- No yo esperare el otro –

- Bueno vale, nos vemos mañana –le sonrió y luego se dirigió a Itachi- Bbbbb! –le saco la lengua

- … -al pelinegro le apareció un tic nervioso en el ojo, lo que más odiaba era que se burlaran de el.

- Mn… -volvió a quejarse el pelirrojo, sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

- …Estas bien?... –pregunto Itachi

- Ja! Como si te importara… -contesto secamente y dándole la espalda al pelinegro

Itachi ante tal gesto decidió no insistir y siguió escuchando las quejas del pelirrojo. Pasaron otros minutos y seguía escuchándolo, hasta que se arto y volvió la cara para verle y preguntarle de nuevo.

- Estas bi… -no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que vio como el pelirrojo se precipitaba al suelo pero antes de que este se impactara lo retuvo en brazos.

- Hey! Estas bien?! Qué te sucede?! –trataba de despertarlo ya que se había desmayado

- …Mmm… -abría lentamente los ojos- Qué…? …!?... –se incorporo rápidamente al ve que el pelinegro lo tenía en brazos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- Te encuentras bien? –le hablo el pelinegro con un poco de preocupación

- Eh… si, gracias… -

- No quieres ir al hospital? –le ofreció

- No, estoy bien no te preocupes… y gracias… -agacho la mirada para ocultar un poco su sonrojo- Yo… mejor me voy a pie, creo que me hace falta aire fresco… nos vemos- salió a todo lo que pudo.

Itachi se quedo pensativo un momento y no podía negar que se encontraba un poco preocupado por lo sucedido… pero un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza… la cara del menor cuando yacía en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados.

- _Se veía… "Lindo"… _-pensó, pero rápidamente se corrigió negando con la cabeza- Pero en que estoy pensando?! A caso me he vuelto loco?! –

Por otro lado, Sasori ya había llegado a su casa, saludo a sus padres y se fue a su habitación, por supuesto que no comento nada de los sucedido. Se dejo caer en la cama y reflexiono sobre lo sucedido.

- Puede ser por el cansancio… Si eso es! Estoy cansado! –dijo para si mismo pero luego la imagen del pelinegro y el en sus brazos le hizo pensar- _No estaba del todo mal… _Hh!! Pero que estoy pensando?! –se puso de pie- Es un hombre! Uno como yo! No puedo pensar en eso!... creo que ahora si me he vuelto loco… -se tendió de nuevo en la cama.

Al día siguiente se encontraron en la entrada del colegio, Sasori acompañado de Deidara e Itachi por su parte solo.

- Hola –saludo el pelinegro

- …Hola… -respondieron un tanto confundidos el rubio y el pelirrojo

- Esto… yo… solo quería dis-dis… -la lengua se le atoraba ya que nunca pedía disculpas, el era un Uchiha y los Uchiha nunca se disculpan. Al ver la expresión de los otros opto por cambiar el tema- Ah! Cómo te sientes hoy? Ya estas mejor?, No volviste a desmayarte? –viendo al pelirrojo.

- Eh… -sonrojándose un poco- Si ya es… -

- Qué tu que?! –pregunto alarmado el rubio- Estas bien?! –

- S-si no te preocupes, no fue nada grave –río

- Bueno, entonces los dejo… -dando la vuelta y alejándose

- No crees que su actitud cambio mucho? –le susurro el rubio

- Si, tienes razón. Creo que no es tan malo después de todo –el pelirrojo mirándolo marcharse.

Pero antes de alejarse más, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y les hablo:

- Ah! Y por cierto!, No lloren cuando les den sus boletas! –riendo burlonamente

- AHHHHHH! –gritaron de coraje los dos y haciendo berrinchitos

---

Las clases pasaron como de costumbre y la hora de retirarse llegó, claro, no sin antes de recoger sus notas o como otros lo llamaban su _sentencia de muerte_…

- KYAAAAA!!!! NOOOO!!!! –grito el pelirrojo

- Qué sucede Sasori? –deidara quien lo miraba asustado por su reacción

- Tengo un seis!! UN SEIS!! Me van a matar! –mostrándole su nota

- Jajajaja! Pobre de ti! –riendo a todo lo que daba- Ahora si estas bien muerto!

- Cállate! Mal amigo! –

---

En su casa…

- Cómo que un seis?! –le reprocho su mamá- Solo estuviste jugando, verdad?! –

- No mami, como crees… -con cara de perrito apaleado

La mujer se dio la vuelta para seguir lavando los trastes de la cena mientras seguía regañando a su hijo, y su padre solo lo miraba…

- Se cancela tu viaje a New York! Me oíste?! –

- Pero mamá! No es justo! –

- Nada de peros! Tu te lo buscaste! –

La mujer seguía hablando y regañando, el padre solo escuchaba ya que si opinaba a favor del pelirrojo le iba peor, el era muy consentidor. El pelirrojo por su parte se mantenía con la cabeza baja y escuchando a su madre, pero comenzó a sentirse mareado hasta que perdió de nuevo la conciencia y caía al suelo. Sus padres escucharon el golpe en el suelo y voltearon, vieron a su hijo tendido en el piso y rápidamente se acercaron.

- Sasori! Qué te pasa?! Despierta! –la mujer dándole palmadas en el rostro, estaba más que asustada- Llama a una ambulancia rápido! –

- Mmm… -abrió los ojos lentamente- Mamá?... –

- Gracias a dios! Qué tienes hijo?! –

- Eh… no es nada… ya había pasado antes… -incorporándose

- Cómo?!! Y por qué no nos dijiste?! –reclamo su padre

- No es nada grave en serio… -trataba de calmarlos

- No! Mañana iremos al doctor… -fue su ultima palabra.

---

_**Es tu amor que me hace revivir  
es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz  
que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir**_

Se había hecho unos análisis y tendría que esperar los resultados, así que siguió con sus actividades _cotidianas_. Bueno en lo que cabía de cotidiano ya que últimamente el Uchiha se acercaba más a ellos.

- _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué últimamente no puedo dejar de mirarlo y querer estar con el?... _–pensaba una y otra vez el pelinegro. De hecho era casi lo único que pensaba, no podía apartar de su cabeza aquella ocasión en que tuvo en brazos al pelirrojo.

Para el pelirrojo no era tan diferente la situación, cuando el Uchiha se le acercaba se sonrojaba tanto como su cabello y el corazón le latía fuertemente. No podía entender por qué ese chico lo hacía sentir de esa manera…

---

_**Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**_

En el hospital…

Sus padres se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, estaban nerviosos pues les entregarían los resultados de los análisis. Su madre era la más nerviosa, su instinto de madre le decía que algo no andaba bien lo que la turbaba más y más.

Por fin el médico se presento y los cito. Después de entregarles los resultados les hablo un poco sobre estos, el rostro de la mujer se volvió pálido, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho.

- Aun lado!! –un paramédico entraba al hospital con un joven en camilla. La mujer volvió la cara por inercia y soltó un grito al reconocer a su hijo tendido en esta y acompañado de un chico pelinegro.

_**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida  
es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas  
es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo  
tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños**_

_---Flash back---_

El pelirrojo se encontraba solo en el descanso ya que su amigo rubio no había asistido ese día. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y nauseas pero aún así siguió engullendo su sándwich. Estaba sentando en una de las bancas de la cancha del colegio con la espalda recargada en el respaldo.

- Hola Sasori! –saludo Itachi

- Ah… hola Ita! –fijando la vista en el nombrado

- Y Dei? No vino hoy? –moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de encontrarlo

- No hoy no… creo que se fue de joda… -

- Quien lo diría… tan chiquito y tan flojo… -

- Oye, no lo molestes –

- Perdón, perdón –haciendo señas con las manos- … Y desde hace cuando lo cono… -

No termino ya que vio como el pelirrojo perdió de nuevo la conciencia y callo al suelo.

_---End Flash back---_

_**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir  
es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz  
es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar  
que aun me quedan batallas por ganar**_

Habían pasado unas horas desde que lo llevaron al hospital. Cuando despertó se encontró con la figura de sus padres y el acostado en una cama del hospital.

- Qué me paso? –

- Hijo… te encuentras bien? –hablo con desgane la mujer

- Eh… si, ya me siento mejor… mamá que tienes? –

La madre no lo soporto más y rompió en llanto asustando al pelirrojo, su padre trataba de calmarla pero fue en vano así que tuvieron que darle tranquilizantes.

Sasori retomo la platica con su padre…

- Qué sucede?... algo anda mal? –

_**es tu amor que me enseña a caminar  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**_

Su padre respiro profundo y comenzó a explicarle sobre los resultados obtenidos, a cada palabra que pronunciaba su progenitor el semblante del pelirrojo cambiaba hasta convertirse en una expresión de suma desesperación.

- No! Cómo puedes decirme eso?! No es cierto, es una broma verdad?! Dime que si! –

- Cálmate por favor! Escúchame! –

- No!! No quiero escuchar nada!! Sal de aquí!! –trato de ponerse de pie pero las enfermeras y el médico llegaron al cuarto pera tranquilizarlo. Tuvieron que pedirle al hombre salir de la habitación

No tuvo otra opción y salió del cuarto. Se quedo recargado en la puerta de espaldas y por dentro escuchaba como su hijo gritaba y lloraba. Eso le partió el alma.

Unos minutos después estaba completamente sedado. Se escucho el sonido de la puerta y por ella entro un joven de cabello negro, Itachi. Se coloco a un lado de la cama y observo al pelirrojo, y sin saber por que una lágrima resbalo por su rostro.

- Sasori…? –le hablo aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba

Su mirada se mantenía fija en el menor y al recordar lo que habían dicho el doctor y sus padres comenzó a llorar.

- Por qué? Por qué a ti? –llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Sasori y lo acaricio suavemente- Tu no puedes estar enfermo… no puedes… no… -se acomodo en su pecho y cerro los ojos. Ahora más que nada quería permanecer a su lado.

_**Es tu amor un mañana un sonreír  
es tu amor mi razón de estar aquí  
es tu amor la alegría en pleno abril**_

---

Habían pasado unos meses desde lo sucedido y todo parecía seguir igual… aunque nada lo era.

Los días pasaban y la situación para Sasori no mejoraba. Las nauseas, los mareos y dolores de cabeza eran más frecuentes lo que le hacían perder poco a poco las ganas de seguir viviendo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Sasori? –el rubio

- Mejor… supongo… -hablo desganado

- No quieres salir a tomar aire fresco? –el pelinegro

- No… gracias… - apartando la mirada

- Bueno, voy a comprar algo de beber, no tardo –

- Ah! Te acompaño –el pelinegro saliendo detrás del rubio

_**Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré  
es tu amor un siempre te cuidare  
es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe**_

No querían dejar al pelirrojo mucho tiempo solo así que se apresuraron pero cuando regresaron se percataron de que este no estaba. Se asustaron y rápidamente comenzaron a buscarlo por todo el colegio pero ni rastro de el.

A lo lejos escucharon un grito proveniente del baño y se dirigieron rápidamente, al entrar se encontraron con la figura del pelirrojo tirado en el suelo y un charco de sangre debajo de el. Había cortado sus venas. Sus amigos de inmediato pidieron auxilio y lo llevaron al hospital donde afortunadamente lograron salvarle la vida.

_**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida  
es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas  
es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo  
tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños**_

Se encontraban en la habitación junto con su amigo, esperando a que este recobrara el conocimiento. Cuando por fin lo hizo el primero en hablar fue el rubio:

- Sasori… estas bien? –

- … -El pelirrojo no contesto y se mantuvo firme con su mirada hacia el frente.

- Sasori por favor mírame y contéstame… -

- Déjenme solo quieren! –

El rubio se entristeció ante la reacción de su amigo y opto por salir de la habitación. Dejando a Itachi solo con el pelirrojo.

- Sasori… por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto el pelinegro

- … -contestación por parte del pelirrojo

- Sasori…? –se acerco un poco hasta quedar a un lado de la cama- Responde por… -

- Itachi! –el pelinegro dio un pequeño respingo- Estoy enfermo! Tengo Leucemia!... Ese no es motivo suficiente para no querer seguir viviendo?! –

- Sasori… -

- No! Ya no quiero, ya no lo soporto! No sabes lo que es saber que en cualquier momento moriré! -

- … -Itachi

- Ya no tengo un motivo para seguir vivo! Así que dejam… -

_**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir  
es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz  
es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar  
que aun me quedan batallas por ganar**_

No pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió como el pelinegro le asestaba un beso en los labios. Cuando el beso paro Itachi se incorporo un poco para observarle, el pelirrojo mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creerlo.

- Te amo… ese no es motivo suficiente…? –

Sasori se quedo mudo, lo que Itachi aprovecho para volver a besarlo. Al principio trato de alejarlo pero luego, extrañamente correspondió al beso. Ahora entendía el por qué de esas sensaciones cuando estaba con el… Itachi le amaba y el también…

---

_**es tu amor que me enseña a caminar  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**_

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Itachi le declaro abiertamente sus sentimientos y este los acepto junto con los suyos. Habían empezado una relación, sus padres se opusieron en un principio pero luego aceptaron lo único que querían era que su hijo fuera feliz.

El pelirrojo parecía haber mejorado en cuanto a su estado de ánimo. Aunque se sintió triste al saber que su amigo se iría a estudiar al extranjero, se mantuvo firme ya que le había prometido llamarlo todos los días.

- Ahhh… -suspiro- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que se iría? –Itachi

- Unos tres años –respondió un poco melancólico Sasori

- Vamos no te pongas triste, recuerda que prometió llamarte y escribirte –abrazándolo

- Si tienes razón… -dijo recostándose en el sillón

- Qué?... acaso no te es suficiente conmigo? –dijo el pelinegro y colocándose a horcajadas sobre el

Itachi lo beso lenta y apasionadamente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Pronto los besos no fueron suficientes y comenzaron las caricias cadenciosas, estaban tan sumidos en el placer cuando…

- Jem, jem… -interrumpió el padre del pelirrojo haciendo que los dos se separaran rápidamente.

- Eh… qué sucede papá? –el pelirrojo acomodando su ropa

- Llamaron del hospital y… -

- Qué?! Qué dijeron?! Son buenas noticias?! –

- Si! Por supuesto! –su madre que se asomaba a la sala y tomaba a su hijo de ambas manos.

- Nos dijeron que podríamos combatir tu enfermedad con un trasplante de médula ósea –su padre que se acercaba de igual forma.

- Escuchaste eso Ita?! Puedo salvarme!! –corrió y lo abrazo

- Eso es genial! Ves te dije que había esperanzas! –lo abrazo de igual manera y lo beso sin pudor alguno y sin importarle que sus padres lo miraran.

Sus padres solo se limitaron a mirarse con una expresión de _"bueno" _y los dejaron solos, estaban más que contentos.

_**Es tu amor, es tu amor,  
es tu amor que me alegra la vida  
es tu amor quien sana mis heridas  
es tu amor que me enseño a volar,  
me ayuda a soportar, me ayuda a no perderme**_

---

Sasori se encontraba en casa de Itachi, ahora más que nunca daba gracias por no haber muerto en su intento de suicidio. Estaba sentad en el sillón de la sala viendo una película junto con Itachi, para su suerte, el pelinegro hacia tiempo que vivía solo lo que les daba una completa privacidad.

El pelinegro aprovechaba cualquier excusa, situación o lugar para demostrar cuanto amaba a SU pelirrojo con una caricia, un abrazo o un tierno beso y esta no iba ser la excepción. Le amaba tanto y le deseaba igual.

Itachi beso al pelirrojo y este ni tardo ni perezoso respondió, lentamente lo fue empujando hasta quedar totalmente acostado sobre el sillón. Comenzó a acariciar y besar todo lo que tenía en su camino.

- Itachi… -suspiraba el pelirrojo al sentir los besos sobre su cuerpo

Esta vez el pelinegro no se detendría por nada, quería sentir a Sasori, lo quería ya.

Le quito la camisa y comenzó a besar su pecho mientras oía como el otro gemía de placer y le desabotonaba el pantalón. Pero cuando se lo iba a quitar, la mano del menor lo detuvo.

- No, espera… -

- Eh…? Qué sucede?... No quieres…? –lo miro extrañado

- Si quiero pero… me gustaría esperar después de la operación… por favor… -

- …Esta bien… no te preocupes… -levantándose del sillón

- Estas enojado? –susurro

- No… no hare nada que tu no quieras y si dices que después, entonces será después –regalándole un dulce sonrisa. Deseaba estar con el pero lo que más deseaba era verlo feliz, le amaba tanto.

El día de la operación había llegado y todo estaba preparado, en unos minutos el pelirrojo entraría al quirófano por lo que sus padres y el pelinegro estaban nerviosos. Itachi iba constantemente a la capilla del hospital para pedir que todo saliera bien o daba vueltas por toda la sala de espera.

---

_**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me enseña a caminar  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**_

Habían pasado tres meses desde que fue operado. Estaba sentado en la sala de la casa del pelinegro cabizbajo y con una inmensa tristeza por dentro.

_---Flash back---_

La operación había sido todo un éxito, solo tenían que esperar la reacción del pelirrojo. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, tres días después de la operación el pelirrojo presentaba nauseas y malestares más fuertes al grado de vomitar constantemente.

- Qué es lo que sucede doctor? –la madre del menor junto con el padre

- Miren… desafortunadamente… -tomo aire- Su cuerpo ha rechazado el trasplante y al parecer la enfermedad ha avanzado más… lo siento… -fue la ultima palabra del doctor

La mujer rompió en llanto al igual que su padre, Itachi había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta y una lágrima rodo por su rostro. Se dirigió al cuarto del pelirrojo y entro, pero este se despertó .

- Itachi…? –mirándolo fijamente- Itachi, qué ha dicho el médico? –

- Sasori… -hablo denotando una tristeza profunda- Esto… yo… -

- Q-qué ha dicho? –pregunto con cierto temor

- Pues verás… -

_---End Flash back---_

- Sasori..? –hablo el pelinegro- Te encuentras bien…? –acercándose al pelirrojo

- Eh…? S-si, estoy bien –mirando al pelinegro

Itachi se sentó a un lado de el y lo abrazo a lo que el pelirrojo rompió en llanto.

- Me voy a morir… Itachi… me voy a morir… en cualquier momento… -sujetándose con más fuerza al aludido.

- No tu no te vas a morir… -comenzó a llorar

- No, sabes que no es verdad… no me mientas por favor –

- Vas a estar bien te lo aseguro, yo voy a cuidar de ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario… Y sabes por qué?... –el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- Por qué yo te amo, y voy a estar contigo siempre –

Eso lo lleno de una inmensa alegría dándole ánimos para continuar luchando por vivir, no estaba solo, tenía a la persona que más amaba a su lado.

- Itachi… yo también te amo… -

_**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,  
es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas.**_

Ambos unieron sus labios en un dulce beso para después entregarse por completo… Y al terminar… hicieron una promesa.

Prometieron vivir intensamente su amor… vivir cada día, como si fuera el último.

_**--------END--------**_

**Owari!! **

**Bien, que les pareció, ojala y les halla gustado… mmm, la pareja que use esta vez pus, nunca había leido un ff con ellos y a decir verdad ya había fantaseado con algo así XD además que mi sempai me suplico para hacerla jeje ^^ bien nos vemos en el prox!!**

**Sasori:** por qué fui Uke esta vez? TT-TT

**Kawaii Danna:** Era justo y necesario

**Itachi:** Los Uchihas siempre somos Semes nunca Ukes U/.\U

**Kawaii Danna:** Mmmm… pero creo que tambien se vería lindo un SasoIta! Yush! Luego te compensare Saso, si? :3

**Itachi:** O/.\Ou


End file.
